Imperial PC Questionnaire
Imperial Player Character Questionnaire (Eight Advancement Points) Basic Information (Two Advancement Points) Vital Statistics Answer the following questions: * Legal Name: * Species: * Gender: * Date ofBirth: * Height: * Weight: * Date of Enlistment: * Branch: Create a character page and choose an avatar image to represent your character on the Star Wars MUSH wikia. Remember, this is a tool to facilitate roleplay. It should contain any information that others require to roleplay effectively with you (such as a physical description) and any hooks that might set up scenes with you; e.g. your favorite bar to hang out in, morning jogs that'd give someone an excuse to bump into you, organizations that you belong to so fellow members can encounter you. Everything on your wiki page is presumed to be available as IC information just by asking around. Who are you? (Four Advancement Points) Daily Life (One Advancement Point) * Briefly describe a typical day in your character's life. * What daily activity gives your character the most pleasure? * What daily activity does your character hate the most? The Highs (One Advancement Point) * When was the best time of your life, when you felt on top of the world, like you could really have it all? What was it that made you feel so great, what did it take to get there? * What is your biggest accomplishment so far, the thing you're most proud of yourself for achieving? How hard did you have to work for it? What did you have to overcome? What was the reward? The Lows (One Advancement Point) * Describe your lowest point - when you were the most vulnerable, had the most to lose. When you hit rock bottom. What happened? What did it feel like behind the face you put on, when you felt like you were unraveling? * Its hard to keep all the balls in the air when everything is falling apart around you. Something - or someone - is bound to get overlooked or neglected. Who did you let down, or abandon? How do you feel about that? * When you're falling, you'll grab hold of whatever lifeline you can find. What did you cling to during your dark time? Did you make a friend who was wrong in all the right ways? Join a cult, or a gang? Take up smoking? Suffocate your troubles with food, or drown them in alcohol? Describe the coping strategy you used. The Little Things (One Advancement Point) * Name something you do for fun, or as a hobby. * Name something that irritates the hell out of you. Its not illegal, its not immoral, it just makes you grind your teeth. What do you want? (Two Advancement Points) Plans Big and Small (One Advancement Point) * Set three aspirations for yourself: *# Short term (something you want to accomplish in the next few weeks) *# Medium term (something you want to accomplish in the next month or two) *# Long term (omething you want to work towards over the course of the next year) * Where do you see yourself in ten years? What do you need to do to get there? What stands in your way, and how do you propose to resolve those obstacles? Political Views (One Advancement Point) * Why did you decide to join the Empire, what prompted it? Which branch did you enter? What did you think it would be like? How close was that expectation to the reality? How do you feel about the decision now? * The Galactic Empire is an evil tyrannical government - what's the worst thing the Empire has ever made you do, and how did you rationalize it to yourself? * Have you ever disobeyed an order? Why did you disobey, and what happened? * The Neo-Imperial movement is a secret, and treasonous, political affiliation. Some members are true believes, others joined for pragmatic reasons and some were made offers they couldn't refuse. Why did you join the Restoration of the New Order? What happened to bring you to the attention of the movement? * The Restoration of the New Order proposes to return the Empire to the glory days of Emperor Palpatine and Emperor Valak. To what extent do you agree with its goals? What does the restored Empire look like in your mind? What role do you want to have in it? * Not everyone in the Restoration of the New Order agrees all of the time. Do you have any pet political views or projects not universally shared? E.g. perhaps you want to see the Stormtroopers include aliens, or want to get women back out of the legions.